The Sun and The Rain
by Emmrys
Summary: Roy Mustang loved the rain, and no one and nothing could ever change his mind. RoyEd, character death. I warned you.


**_I've been pretty dead to FFN lately(in the way of uploading crap, anyway.), so I figured I'd put this up. :D Considering I wrote it in ten minutes total, I am proud of this. :D I stopped for about an hour to talk to my friend Erica, but then I started writing it again and I got it finished really fast. It also almost made me cry, BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT ISFUNFGIEHUFGNEUFG. D: I listened to "Delicate" by Damien Rice the entire time I wrote this and all the time in between, so you should do that. :D It's more emotional that way. ANYWAY! AND YES, I'M FULLY AWARE I ADDED THIS LIKE AN HOUR AFTER POSTING THE STORY, JAYZUS CHRAST. _**

DISCLAIMER: "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. _**Non-profit**_, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

* * *

><p>Roy loved the sun. Its rays nurtured the world, filling the land with warmth as it lit the sky. It shone bright, it's heat felt even through the thickest of clouds, always keeping the world warm enough for some form of life to thrive, even in the Winter. It's fire shone bright, and even in the darkest days, he knew it was there, and that it would be back. Every time he snapped his fingers, he was reminded of it, the very same fire flickering at his finger tips the life of the world.<p>

Ed loved the rain. The feel of the cool drop hitting his skin, even icy as they were, soothed him, reminding him of the sensations he still had despite his automail. It cooled the burns he got from the metal on sunny days, dulling the sharp pains he got whenever he moved them. It quenched his thirst, providing him with much needed hydration after the days he would spend walking the deserts, heading in seemingly random directions for days on end, just to get where he needed. It did all this, all while sustaining all other life on the planet. Without it the world would perish.

He loved it even more after he was no longer able to see the drops fall from the sky. He'd listen to the sound of it from his bed, his blurry vision now no longer able to see more than a gray light emanating from the window across the room. He'd raise his hand, holding it to the light as he imagined what it would feel like, his breathing raspy and shallow. He'd never let the tears fall, even if it meant feeling a cheap imitation of the rain he so loved.

Roy hated the rain. He's sit in his office, in his room, wherever he had shelter, and glare out the window as he cursed the rain. He'd sit by his lover's bedside, glaring out the window as he watched how he so longed for it. He wished the sun would come out. He wished it would come out and shine bright, bright enough for his lover to see something other than the weak gray shining through the window.

He grew weaker, his eyesight growing darker and blurrier, until he could see no more than small specks, and only the outline of his love's face even on the sunniest of days. He needed help breathing now. He could no longer leave the hospital bed, too weak to even stand on his own.

So Roy would sit by his bed, holding his hand as he spoke softly to him, whispering sweet words of comfort to him as he struggled to not let the tears fall. On the worse days, he'd crawl into bed next to him, cradling him to his chest as he'd hum softly, hoping to see his eyes dry, to let no tears fall. He didn't like seeing him sad.

He could barely move. The sickness had taken it's toll, but he still refused to let the tears fall. He lay in bed, listening to the patter of the rain against the window, wishing he could feel the sharp icy drop against his skin.

_"I want to feel the rain." _He spoke after so long, his voice raspy as he pulled off the mask, his breathing labored.

Roy didn't object. He merely stood up, walking over to pick him up bridal style, as he carried him out of the room, ignoring the objections from the nurses and doctors as he walked past, feeling his lover's arms shake around his neck as his breaths came out in fast brutally labored puffs of hot air.

Pushing open the door, he walked outside, the rain immediately assaulting his body. He shivered, lowering himself onto the cold hard concrete to sit with his legs crossed, Ed's arms having fallen from around his neck to sit in his own lap.

His unseeing eyes stared forward, flickering back and forth as he held his hand out, relishing in the feel of the cold drops hitting his palm. He took as deep a breath he could, nearly sobbing as he finally smelled the rain, his lungs being cleared of the sterile stale air of his hospital room.

"It feels good, Roy..." he whispered, his head drooping to the side as he rested his head against his lover's chest, his eyes staring upward despite the rain.

"I know." He choked, his breath hitching in his chest as he heard the rattling breaths of his lover.

"I wish I could feel it all the time..." He murmured, his hot tears mixing with the rain as he took one last breath, his eyes, his unseeing, unmoving, _dead _eyes staring calmly up at the sky, the rain pouring down around them.

"I love it." Roy sobbed, brushing some hair out of his face before pulling him up, resting his head against his shoulder as he sobbed, whispering sweet "I love yous" over and over in between the heart wrenching sobs, placing a single kiss to his still warm lips, his shoulders shaking as he ran his soft as silk hair through his fingers.

Roy Mustang loved the rain. He loved the way the light would glint in it, the rainbows created when the sun came out after a rainstorm. The way it would nurture the world and the flowers that grew there, quenching the thirst of the hard workers that slaved over their work in the sun.

He loved the way it would remind him of his Golden haired lover, he loved it because Ed did.


End file.
